NMB48 Members
Introduction Like in AKB48, regular auditions to recruit new members are held, and the future successful candidates, the Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students), take part of a in-training team of members that work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And then, when any of the official members graduate, a girl is promoted to fill the space. Currently all the generations have at least one member in the group. Besides the regular auditions, NMB48 also participates on the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi to recruit new members. This page is updated with the team changes announced in the NMB48 Dai Sokaku. NMB48 Kenkyuusei (1st Gen - 5th Gen) * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in NMB48 or one of the sister groups. * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in NMB48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation. '1st Generation' * Announced October, 2010. * 16 members formed Team N on March 10, 2011. 5 members formed Team M on January 26, 2012. Members (25): Azuma Rion, Ijiri Anna, Iwata Karen, Iwatate Saho, Ogasawara Mayu, Omori Miyuu, Kawakami Rena, Kinoshita Haruna, Kodama Haruka, Sakaguchi Riko, Soda Sarina, Shiraishi Mai, Takeuchi Miyu, Tano Yuuka, Nakanishi Chiyori, Nishino Nanase, Hashimoto Nanami, Hirata Rina, Fujita Nana, Furuhata Nao, Matsuoka Natsumi, Miyamae Ami, Murayama Yuiri, Mogi Shinobu, Yoshida Akari * Now in Team N (1): Yoshida Akari * Now in Team M (1): Omori Miyuu * Now in SKE48 (1): Sakaguchi Riko * Now Graduated (22): Soda Sarina, Iwata Karen, Kodama Haruka, Miyamae Ami, Mogi Shinobu, Hashimoto Nanami, Hirata Rina, Fujita Nana, Ogasawara Mayu, Kawakami Rena, Nishino Nanase, Furuhata Nao, Ijiri Anna, Takeuchi Miyu, Nakanishi Chiyori, Iwatate Saho, Shiraishi Mai, Kinoshita Haruna, Matsuoka Natsumi, Murayama Yuiri, Azuma Rion, Tano Yuuka By Team Team N Members Team M Members Team BII Members Kenkyuusei Members Graduated Members 1st Generation (October, 2010) 2nd Generation (May, 2011) 3rd Generation (February, 2012) 4th Generation (December, 2012) 5th Generation (June 28, 2016) Draft 1st (November 10, 2013) Draft 2nd (May 10, 2015) Draft 3rd (January 21, 2018) Transferred Members (February 24, 2014) NMB48 Orginal Teams * Bolded names indicate the captain of the team * Strike-through names indicate members who graduated before AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri * Italicized names indicate members who was promoted to the team before AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri 'Team N' *'Azuma Rion' *''Iino Miyabi'' *''Iso Kanae'' *Ijiri Anna *''Imada Mina'' *Iwata Karen *Iwatate Saho *Ogasawara Mayu *''Oshima Ryoka'' *Kumazaki Haruka *Koga Narumi *Kodama Haruka *Sakaguchi Riko *Soda Sarina *Shiraishi Mai *Tano Yuuka *Takeuchi Miyu *Nakanishi Chiyori *Nishino Nanase *''Nishizawa Rurina'' *Hashimoto Nanami *Furuhata Nao *Matsuoka Natsumi *Miyamae Ami *Murayama Yuiri *Mogi Shinobu *Yoshida Akari 'Team M' *Aigasa Moe *Arai Yuki *Azuma Yuki *''Ichikawa Manami'' *Ishida Yuumi *Uno Mizuki *Oda Erina *Omori Miyuu *Owada Nana *'Kawakami Rena' *Kinoshita Haruna *Goto Rara *Komiyama Haruka *Fujita Nana *Takita Kayoko *Tanigawa Airi *Hirata Rina *Mita Mao *Murase Sae *Moriyasu Madoka *Yagura Fuuko *Yamada Mizuho 'Team BII' * Ida Reona * Ishizuka Akari * Ota Yuuri * Onishi Momoka * Kato Yuuka * Kitazawa Saki * Kusaka Konomi * Sato Akari * Sato Shiori * Shimizu Maria * Jo Eriko * Takahashi Ayane * Takei Sara * Taniguchi Megu * Nozawa Rena * Hashimoto Haruna * Hayashi Momoka * Fukuoka Seina * Matsumoto Chikako * Yamada Nanami * Yumoto Ami * Yoshikawa Nanase Category:NMB48